1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for passively aligning an optical fiber with an input/output optical waveguide, and more particularly, to an apparatus for passively aligning an optical fiber with an input/output optical waveguide of an integrated optical device in which optical waveguide devices having various functions are integrated in a planar substrate, using an alignment platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an active alignment method is used to attach an optical fiber to an optical waveguide device. In the active alignment method, after incident light is waveguided to the optical fiber or the optical waveguide device, the position of the optical fiber is precisely adjusted while measuring optical power at the optical waveguide or output port of the optical fiber. Then, the optical fiber and the optical waveguide are fixed at the position of maximum coupling. Meanwhile, in a passive alignment method, the optical fiber and the optical waveguide are automatically and precisely aligned according to the shape or structure of a coupling portion, while passing any light through the optical fiber or waveguide.
The active alignment method requires a light source and a photodetector in order to align the optical fiber and the optical waveguide. Also, the optical fiber and the optical waveguide must be precisely aligned, with submicron accuracy with respect to an alignment axis having six degrees of freedom. Thus, the alignment is difficult and time consuming.